Sempre Tem Um Depois
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Sempre tem um depois do felizes para sempre. O problema é que para Haruno Sakura não tinha felizes para sempre.


Legendex:

" e " ...pensamento do ...

– e - ...fala do...

( e ) ...a autora se intrometendo...

–-xXx-

Sempre Tem Um Depois

–-xXx-

Observou de longe sua vida acabar, seu melhor amigo se tornar Hokage e descobrir um amor tão lindo e puro pela jovem Hyuuga Hinata, adoraria ter participado dessa fase tão importante da vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sentou num galho de árvore e colheu a maçã mais vermelha que viu. Após a última aparição de se 'antigo' amor, Uchiha Sasuke, um boato se espalhou por todo o mundo ninja, ele havia morrido. Então de que adiantava continuar aperfeiçoando suas técnicas ninjas se o único motivo de sua existência havia morrido?

Bem... A resposta a vida lhe mostrara. Muita gente precisava de ajuda. E então pensando nisso abandonou sua bandana em frente ao portão de Konoha e com lágrimas nos olhos deu adeus a todos aqueles que amava. Agora vivia de vila em vila ajudando aqueles que precisassem.

Mordeu um pedaço da maçã e sorriu sozinha. Impressionante como a vida dava voltas. Suspirou pesadamente já estava na hora de continuar seu caminho. Não gostava de admitir, mas ainda tinha esperança de encontrar Uchiha Sasuke.

Desceu da árvore e procurou pela pesada mochila que deixara ali de baixo. Deu uma volta ao redor da árvore mas mesmo assim não viu nenhum sinal de que a mochila estivera ali. Jogou a maçã no chão e caminhou por dentro da floresta com os punhos já cerrados e carregados de chackra.

Continuou correndo em meio as enormes árvores quando escutou um gemido. Acalmou-se um pouco e se concentrou em sentir o chackra de quem estava ali. A pessoa tentava inutilmente reduzir o chackra, pelo que Sakura sentiu era bem forte. Talvez fosse um ninja de Konoha, então decidiu disfarçar a voz.

– Quem está aí?

– Vá embora, seja lá quem for...

Aquela voz... Rouca, grossa e num tom tão másculo que chagava excitá-la. Sim, era o seu Sasuke-kun, não tinha dúvida disso. Virou o rosto e o encontrou ali, jogado sobre a grama verde, encostado na árvore e todo ensangüentado, usando dos equipamentos que tinha em sua bolsa. Seu coração se apertou. Precisava ajudá-lo.

Mesmo sobre o som das recusas e palavras mal educadas ela fez questão de curar cada pequena ferida espalhada por aquele belo corpo de uma cor morena que a fascinava. De olhos fechados e de expressão tão serena no rosto a fazia lembrar da época que eram apenas o time 7. O eterno time 7.

Temerosa tocou seu rosto com a mão direita totalmente tremula, ele apenas soltou um gemido. Sentiu a pele dele contra a sua e lágrimas grossas começaram a sair de seu rosto. Como era fraca. Deixara ele sair de sua vida e agora só chorava. Não, não perderia sua chance novamente. Teria algo de Sasuke ainda naquele dia. Algo pra levar pro resto de sua vida. Teria sua 'SEMENte' (n/a: trocadilho velho ¬¬').

Nunca foi ta atrevida mas desta vez seria. Aproximou seu rosto e seus lábios tão ansiosos tocaram os lábios daquele que sempre sonhou em beijar. Seus se abriram e seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando sentiu os lábios macios de Sasuke se mexeram sobre os seus.

De olhos abertos ela fitava os olhos negros enigmáticos em sua frente. Sentiu as mãos grandes e ásperas tocarem seu rosto de pele tão pálida e fina. Abri mais os lábios e permitiu a língua quente e habilidosa dele desfrutar da sua. Parecia um sonho... E aproveitaria o máximo que conseguisse.

Tocou o rosto do ninja e sem timidez alguma subiu em seu colo encaixando cada perna de um lado do corpo dele. Levou as mãos inocentes até a nuca e puxou alguns fios dos cabelos lisos de uma cor preta tão obscura que chegava a arrepiá-la só de pensar. Após tocar o cabelo que tanto lhe fizera falta desceu ainda mais as mãos tocando agora o seu peito desnudo que antes estivera coberto de sangue. Tirou a blusa suja que o cobria e a arremessou em um lugar qualquer.

Separou os lábios dos dele, se sentia tão sem ar, tão sem chão... E envergonhada. Estava praticamente se aproveitando de um homem machucado. Era quase uma tentativa de estrupo. As bochechas arderam e ela ergueu para ver seu antigo parceiro de time.

Os olhos inexpressíveis estavam lá, queria tanto poder decifrá-los. Ele retirou a mão de seu rosto e tentou se levantar. Imediatamente rubra e desajeitada ela saiu de cima dele encostou-se em uma árvore e o esperou partir. Mas isso não aconteceu, ele estava parado em sua frente, apenas a observando.

Sentiu seu corpo se chocar ainda mais contra a árvore quando ele correu em sua direção e cercou seu corpo com os braços.

– Como posso lhe agradecer? – a voz que tanto a intimidade suou próxima ao seu ouvido.

– E-eu...

– Pode pedir qualquer coisa... Pense bem...

Pensou na infinita quantidade de coisas que poderia pedir e nas conseqüências dela. As apesar de tudo, um pedido lhe fazia mais sentido, era o clamava mais para ser atendido.

– Faça-me sua Sasuke... kun.

Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios dele e sem proferir nenhuma palavra sequer tomou os lábios da bela kunoichi de cabelos róseos. As mãos grandes e já experientes tocaram por baixo da blusa dela uma pele tão sedosa e perfuma que chegou a assustá-lo. Rasgou a blusa da ninja e com um kunai cortou as fitas que prendiam pelos seios de bicos róseos. Os dedos dele tocaram de leve o bico rosa e ela gemeu, foi o suficiente para animá-lo. Ergueu-a do chão e prendeu as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura.

Desceu os beijos para o pescoço e após deixar marcas vermelhas desceu ainda mais para os seios. Sugou com volúpia, mordiscou com desejo e os acariciou com cuidado. O som dos gemidos dela apenas o estimulava e quando mais alto melhor. Voltou os beijos para a boca já inchada da kunoichi e com uma das mãos tirou a saia e a última peça de roupa que tinha no corpo dela.

De maneira atrevida e grossa (n/a: uuuii! Pensei merda!) a penetrou com único só dedo. A mulher que antes fora sua colega de time desgrudou os lábios dos dele e soltou um urro de prazer. Agora com dois dedos ele fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem as vezes remexendo os dedos dentro dela apenas para escutá-la gritar seu nome.

Dentro da peça intima do nukenin sentiu sua excitação chegar ao máximo, tão dura e tão pulsante que chegava a doer. Sentiu a intimidade dela se comprimir sobre seus dedos, acelerou o ritmo e a viu gozar. Não ciente do que fazia, cego pelo prazer, retirou os dedos de dento dela e levou a boca, provando do doce nécta de sua flor de cerejeira.

Abriu a calça que tanto lhe parecia apertada naquele momento e de dentro da cueca boxer que usava tirou um membro já rígido e sedento pelo corpo da bela mulher a sua frente. Olha-a nos olhos e viu os orbes verdes brilharem de luxúria.

Esse é o momento.

A penetrou de uma vez e um grito rouco ecoou por toda a floresta. Iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem de forma tão intensa que nem ele pode segurar os gemidos altos. Segurando-a pelas nádegas, rebolando dentro dela e forçando suas costas contra a árvore, ele conhecia o verdadeiro significado de 'prazer'.

Sakura lhe mordia o ombro e enterrava suas unhas na costa dele quando o escutou falar dentro os gemidos.

– Quem tirou sua pureza?

Mal pode acreditar no que ouvia, então ele queria saber.

– N-naruto-KUN – mas uma estocada e ela quase desmaiou, nem todo oxigênio do mundo seria suficiente para ela naquele momento.

– Dobe pervertido – ele resmungou – Quem é melhor?

A questão não era quem é melhor e sim quem ela amava.

– Vo-voCÊ! Oh, SAsuke-kun... Isso! MAIS!

E quanto mais ela pedia mais ele fazia. Sentiu mais uma vez a entrada quente dela o comprimir, mesmo assim não diminuiu o ritmo, a levaria ao orgasmo junto com ele. Continuou, e dessa vez se enterrando mais dentro dela, chegava até a tocar o útero. Então ela arqueou o corpo e o último grito sinalizou seu orgasmo, tão violento que seu corpo todo tremeu sobre o dele.

– SAAAASUKKKEEE!

Sentindo-se orgulhoso permitiu-se diminuir o ritmo. E quando estava pronto para sair de dentro dela e derramar o gozo que tanto tentara segurar ela falou ainda tremula.

– Dentro... Por favor.

Atendeu o seu pedido e de despejou todo dentro dela. Nunca tivera um gozo tão longo e um sexo tão cansativo. Ainda com Sakura me seus braços a depositou no chão, tirou de dentro da bolsa uma capa e a cobriu. Observou-a dormir enquanto se recompunha.

Após pegar suas coisas se escondeu e esperou até o momento dela acordar, e quando estivesse segura, novamente chegaria sua hora de dizer... ADEUS... Novamente.

Sakura deitada sobre a grama tinha plena consciência do que acontecera, de que agora carregava a semente de Sasuke dentro si. Quem sabe esse não o seu 'felizes para sempre'?


End file.
